A Song of Storm and Fire
by Fun in Falling
Summary: I mean, mysterious boys don't mysteriously appear in the middle of meteor showers for nothing, right? So Daxter thinks. As he grows up, this thought only gets stronger.


A Song of Storm and Fire

**A Song of Storm and Fire**

"_I mean, mysterious boys don't just mysteriously appear in the middle of meteor showers for no reason at all, right?"_

**Warnings: **Yaoi, fluff, general OOC, non-mute Jak, I guess you could say alternate reality?

**Rating: **generally T, rated M mainly due to language rather than anything else.

So, I've been thinking I'd like to focus on some Jak and Daxter fics for a while. Eventually I'll do some other categories, but for now, focusing on one seems good. I got this idea whilst listening to "A Song of Storm and Fire" from the Tsubasa Chronicles. Kingdom Hearts helped a bit too, I guess xP

In any case, compared to my other fic, this should be a lot more innocent and cute. Generally, I just wanted a fic that veered to a more childhood emotional-relationship rather than RAWR! WHEN LEMONS ATTACK BAD STUFF MUST HAPPEN!! So this is majorly my excuse to do so. Surprisingly, I haven't seen anything other than one-shots for this style of plot (aka, leeching on the unknown childhood) but I spose that's to my advantage right now.

**As long as they are civil in nature, flames are more than welcome. I get any telling me that Mel Gibson is Jesus or that I suck monkey poo and I will not be a very happy author. Be considerate to the fact that this is what I waste my life doing; insult me too much and I'll be forced to take up a sport. ((Shudders))**

_Happy reading._

**8o8o8o8o8o8**

_Chapter One: Mizerable._

Daxter had been considerably unpopular with the general population of Sandover Village since birth. When he'd actually been bothered enough to ask, Samos- the only man in the entire village who wouldn't try to beat him when the bored, lonely little boy pranked him for some attention- had told him that the main reason was his mother.

She'd been a kindly, strong woman, he'd told the mildly interested child, who had disappeared from the village and come back several months later heavily pregnant and severely depressed. The woman had died in childbirth a few days later, and being a rather superstitious, isolated bunch of twits, the villagers had taken it into their minds that the child was some sort of part demon, and though time and a cute, very human face had melted most of the women's hearts, memories for the men died hard.

The women, few and far between to start with, usually found it within themselves to go travelling and never come back, so the baby had been taken in by a reluctant Samos and his bubbly two year old, a blue haired child named Keira. He had been treated roughly by every male, newcomer and traveler ever since, the idiots not understanding that their behavior was more likely to make poor Daxter even more volatile than he already was. The child was a brilliant boy, who had been made into a menace by the very people who feared his "potential evil". But then, that was human nature for you.

Samos looked up from his work as a soaking five year old dragged himself into the hut, looking mildly worse for wear with a large scratch down his cheek and seaweed stuck in his hair.

"I take it you earned your battle scars?" The old man asked, raising a brow.

"Broke the Mayors hat." The boy muttered, pulling the seaweed off his face and sticking his tongue out at it. Samos chuckled and threw a rag at the boy's face, who wiped as much of the wetness away as he could.

"Go to the beach and dry off in the sun. You can check my eco vents for me while you're at it." He told the child. "Consider that punishment for leaving a balding man without a hat before an upcoming election." Like he wouldn't win. That mad bat had been in charge since before Samos had settled here. If there was one thing the people of Sandover hated more than Daxter, it was change in routine.

"Old fart; you're just sending me coz you're too lazy to do it yourself." Daxter complained, and Samos leered evilly.

"Well I suppose that could be it, or perhaps…" He paused significantly. "I figured you liked your body cream colored, not purple, and decided to send you off somewhere warm and away from balding mayors."

"Check vents, gotcha." The boy saluted and raced outside, and Samos shook his head before going back to a rather interesting talk with the plants about this years new seedlings.

Daxter raced down the hill away from the hut and onto the beach as fast as his small legs could carry him. He knew the cliff sides quite well, and the sooner he reached them the better. No one else in the village could climb up them; his weight allowed him to clamber up without essential grip holes crumbling out from under his feet or hands. Even so, it was unlikely the mayor would come out to get him. The old man was far too important to get dirty in the sand, or fight the rather tenacious crabs and pelicans that lived around the unpopulated shoreline.

And despite his rather high position in the village, Daxter was confident no one else liked the old geezer enough to not make up an excuse as to why they couldn't run after a half demon on such a hot day. After all, his flaming hair showed all the signs of him gaining super strength in the sun!

No, Daxter's real reason for climbing the cliffs was because there was really nothing better to do.

No one played with him, not even Keira. Samos taught him letters and things sometimes, but paper was a rare and treasured resource for the man, and he only ever gave him parchment for his birthday. No one else in the village had any use for the stuff, so Daxter wisely reserved his stock of inks and parchment for the days where wild storms drove him inside. He could play pranks on the villagers; it got him attention, but not positive attention by any standards. He was not that deprived that he would do things merely to see how many bruises the local fisherman could give him. He was still too young for the jungle. There were no jobs or errands to run, or at least, no one who trusted him to do them. There was really nothing else to do… except explore.

And there was nothing Daxter loved better than to try and find new places to see, where imaginary villains, often appearing in his head in the form of one of the villagers, challenged him, the hero, and failed miserably to conquer his might. Where secret maidens, magical beasts and inhuman beings waited to greet him, and most importantly, where he could imagine up the perfect friend. Someone who sat next to him at the very top of the cliffs as they watched the skyline, be it morning, noon, or night, and listened to him talk about whatever came to mind, always taking him seriously, always considering what he had to say, always being there.

Daxter decided the cliff top was definitely the place to be today. His little feet found cracks and crevices, and he scampered up the face of the rock like a graceful feline, belying his rather clumsy looks with the confidence and self assurance he used whilst in his element. It took him five minutes to reach the outcrop where Samos' eco vents lie; from there, another twenty climbing up rocks, walking through secret crevices, and in Daxter's imagination, greeting all the people and creatures he passed along the way.

Then, he was at the top. He sat with his feet dangling over the edge, and lay back on the warm, sun-baked rocks. In the way only children can imagine, he heard footsteps come up behind him, the shuffling sound of someone sitting down next to where he reclined, and felt the curious, eager eyes upon his face.

"Don't look at me like that," He said crossly, frowning, eyes closed. "It's not my fault I got hurt again. The old bat mayor pushed me off the bridge again, and I scratched my face. I smell bad too." He heard a giggle, and pouted, though he didn't really mind. "I don't know how you can live up here, always stuck near the ocean without a house to stop you getting wet. I like camping, but not forever."

A 'hmm' of agreement reached his ears, and he fell silent, merely enjoying the heat of the rocks beneath him, and the sun above.

"…It's not fair, you know." He whispered quietly, opening his eyes and looking forwards at the blend of sea and sky below him. "They don't give me anything to do, and when I do find something fun to play, I get in trouble. No one's fun in the village. I wish you could come back with me." The eyes were sad; they both knew he couldn't come back to the village with Daxter. Only up here did they get privacy, a place magical enough for him to exist. If he went to the village, he would get lost in the noise, and Daxter wouldn't be able to find him.

"It's okay though; I like coming to see you," Daxter continued cheerfully, closing his eyes again. "You're not boring, so you're worth it. And everyone always says hello on the way up. That mermaid really wishes she could see you again, but the waters not high enough yet. It will be in spring; you two can meet halfway!" He felt his friends head nod, and the bright smile on his face. He smiled and yawned; a hand ran through his hair and then it suddenly got very cold.

Bolting upright Daxter blinked and rubbed his eyes to help them adjust to the near darkness that came with the slow disappearance of the sun. He glanced at the horizon and noted the small sliver of orange showing over the colorful sky reflecting water. Everything was orange and pink; breath-taking for one who had never seen it before, an almost daily sight for Daxter. He wasn't worried about having to get back before dark; he'd clambered up and down these cliffs in the dead of night before. What did worry him was the biting chill of the air, and what Samos would do to him if he came home with a cold. Medicine was always painful when it came to Samos.

Seeing as his friend was nowhere in sight, Daxter stood and waved, knowing that he would see it anyway. He made his way back through the crevices and small caves, politely saying goodbye to all the creatures who looked his way, and was just at the eco vents when a loud VOOM caught his attention.

Whipping his head upwards, blue eyes widened in shock and slight fear as he saw a star streak across the sky. VOOM! Another one! VOOM VOOM VOOM!! They were everywhere, all across the sky!

It was like watching balls of fire dance. Hundreds of bright streaks, the white-gold color of stars made themselves known across the sky. The noise was deafening, terrifying, and yet Daxter felt like he was watching the most amazing thing that he'd ever seen in his life, better than that troupe of dancers who had come to town and entertained everyone for some food and warm beds to sleep in. He didn't want to miss a second of it, so he stood there, fear turning into childlike fascination as he watched the sky turn into fire, a giant dance, and he, watching from the best seat in the house.

It continued for what seemed like ages, and Daxter could feel the images burning in his mind, hear the mermaids singing out in joy, the dragons roaring in triumph, the centaurs, elves, fauns, all the creatures and people of the cliffs dancing and singing in one giant party of the sky. His best friend, standing at the top of the cliff, grinned widely and bounced in unison with Daxter hundreds of feet below him, both children as one, and then the blazing orange light turned blue.

There was something shooting down from the sky. A star as well, blue giant in its closeness, blinding and yet Daxter couldn't tear his eyes away. He felt a thrill of true fear, sure it would hit him, but as it got closer, again fear melted away as astonishment overtook and he was leaping down the last of the cliff, twenty feet at most but enough to make his impact with the ground bruise the bones in his legs for days. He pelted across the sand, trying to reach the blue light before it fell completely, before the object it held crash landed and got hurt, because, oh lord, because…

He halted right on the spot where it would impact, and body collided with body as Daxter's feet went out from underneath him and a youth- not much taller than him, he thought excitedly, not much older than him- landed surprisingly gently in his lap. Propping himself on his elbows, he stared, dumbstruck, at the heavy weight holding him down. The cliff sides were silent, the magic, the world, holding it's breath as a pale hand brushed through soft, spiky green hair, with a few inches of blond tipping the ends. A slightly chubby but cute face was slack in peaceful sleep, and lithe muscles were limp arms slumped over the sides of Daxter's waist.

Daxter's mouth opened, closed, and then opened again. He had no idea what to say. This boy had fallen from the sky when it was on fire! He probably caused it to be on fire in the first place! He'd floated down in blue fire! This boy was the fire king!

What do you say to make a fire king wake up? Daxter thought nervously, his legs falling asleep underneath the bigger boy's admittedly heavier, if only by a small amount, body. Had the fire king chosen his legs to sleep on? Would he be mad if Daxter woke him up, or moved him? Would he make him purple, like the villagers did when they were angry? Conflicting answers ran through his mind, one spoken by Samos, another by himself, and another by the villagers. None would be quiet so he could hear what the others were saying, and his brow creased as he pondered what to do. In fact, he was so distracted he didn't notice the boy's eyes flicker open, confusion at his surroundings evident as he stared first at the face above him, then at the cliffs he could see over the redhead's shoulder. His head thumped painfully, and he moaned, making Daxter jump and stare down at him in fright.

"G-good evening, Mr. Fire King." He mumbled, cheeks pink as the other boy raised a brow in confusion. "Um, are you okay?"

Slowly, the other boy nodded, wincing as he did so, looking around again with the same expression of bewilderment as he had used when Daxter had greeted him. He looked back up at Daxter, who looked back down at him. Neither said anything for a long while, both examining each other's faces, curiosity and enchantment replacing fear and confusion as blue eyes searched each other's souls, finding a kindred spirit in age and gender and calming both boys to a great extent.

"Hi," The Fire King murmured, and Daxter smiled weakly, echoing his sentiments. There was a short pause, then the boy spoke again. "I'm Jak, who're you?"

"Daxter," He answered quietly, completely forgetting about his aching legs which were falling asleep beneath the other boy's weight. "Are you a Fire King?" The other boy laughed loudly, rolling onto the sand in mirth.

"No, are you?" He asked teasingly. Daxter remained wide eyed and pointed upwards.

"But you made the sky burst into flames when you fell from it!" He exclaimed, and Jak's face became flustered as he looked up at the now quiet purple sky.

"I did?" He asked.

"Yes, you did!"

"Daxter! Daxter my boy, answer me!" A loud gravelly shout echoed from the other side of the cove, and Daxter started, jumping to his feet.

"Samos is looking for me," He told Jak, reassuring him that it was someone he knew. "The entire village must have seen the sky fire; I bet he's worried that I got smooshed, or fell off a cliff." He offered Jak a hand and heaved him upright.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked timidly, looking rather shy for a boy who fell from the sky. Daxter thought about it for about three seconds, then nodded enthusiastically. Jak smiled, relieved that he wasn't going to be left behind, and the two raced across the sand together, Daxter at the lead, if only because Jak had no idea where they were heading.

They rounded the corner together, and Jak halted at the sight of Sandover village. Daxter, noticing his companion wasn't following anymore, slowed and turned to look at him questioningly. Jak looked at him, alarmed.

"Where's the city?" He asked cautiously, and Daxter frowned.

"What's a sidi?" He questioned, having no idea what the other boy meant. The blonde opened his mouth to answer, but what interrupted by a squeal of "DAXTER!" and then Daxter was face down in the sand, Keira clinging to his back.

"Daddy thought you were dead!" She yelled, whacking him over the head. In many ways, she wasn't much better than the villagers; they hadn't gotten along from the start, and Daxter's monthly attempt to break whatever new project she was working on never had gone down well. "I bet you fell asleep after daddy told you to go and check the vents, you lazy bum!" A tanned hand gripped the back of her shirt, and Daxter looked up as she squeaked and flew over Jak's head, who seemed rather angry and concerned as he helped Daxter upright. Keira cried out as she hit the ground, and jumped up immediately, glaring at the strange boy who had thrown her more than three metres away with just one hand.

"That was mean!" She wailed at him, fighting back tears as she inspected the torn skin on her hands and knees. "You're a girl basher, you meanie!"

"You shouldn't pick on someone smaller than you!" He shouted back, fists clenched and eyes narrowed, clearly enraged. "He didn't do anything to you; you're just a ugly bully, picking on him coz he's better than you!" Daxter and Keira, stared at him, mouths wide open, one with disbelief and embarrassment, and the other with a young girl's rage.

The two began to throw immature insults back and forth whilst Daxter watched in a state of total shock. No one stood up for him, and yet here was Jak, who had known him for less than five minutes, defending him against Keira, who always got away with everything, because Samos never believed it was her fault. But maybe this was just what Jak had been brought up to be, as a future Fire King. Maybe Fire Kings were taught to be heroes.

He tried to make himself believe that Jak didn't really want to be friends, but watching this didn't make the thought easy.

**8o8o8o8o8o8**

**I tried to make Daxter sound young through his use of basic words and sentences, though I'm not sure how well that panned out. He sounds eight instead of five… ah well, he's a bright kid. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.**

**Yeah…the Fire King business is more a child's explanation of what just happened rather than anything inclining towards a plot. I could easily have gone in that direction, but I realized I didn't want to since I actually have the entire story planned out. It's creepy because there isn't a part of the story I'm not looking forward to.**

**I'M CURRENTLY LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR BOTH OF MY JAK AND DAXTER STORIES; PLEASE PM ME IF YOU'RE INTERESTED.**


End file.
